


punchline that ruins the joke

by summerdayghost



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Maggie after finding Richie’s body.
Kudos: 17





	punchline that ruins the joke

As guilty as it made Maggie feel she couldn’t help but appreciate the killer’s sense of irony. Stuffing Richie’s little body into a closet. It wasn’t like she approved. She just thought it was clever.

This appreciation came later, of course. At the time all she felt was like she had been stabbed as well. That feeling never went away, whiskey couldn’t even make it fade for a bit.

The picture of the first instant she saw the body was locked in her brain, and she would randomly remember tiny details. Like how uncomfortable he looked and his broken glasses.


End file.
